It Gets Better
by Giraffe Dinosaur
Summary: In which someone talks to Artie post-"Duets"


**Title:** It Gets Better – (1/1)  
**Author**: **giraffedinosaur**  
**Pairing:** Gen. Mentions of Artie/Brittany  
**Summary:** In which someone talks to Artie post-"Duets"  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Duets"  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Ryan Murphy and FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. I am merely a fan of the television show, and I cannot seem to contain myself. This is for personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of those curious enough to click on it.

**Author's Note:** This goes in correlation to my oneshot/letter "Breadstix and Meatballs". You don't have to read that. You just have to know that in my mind, Brittany wanted a burger after sleeping with Artie and accidentally set part of the kitchen on fire. He had to get himself back into his chair and put it out with the one extinguisher in the house (conveniently located under her bed for reasons that he'd probably rather not know).

_**

* * *

(**__**1/1)**_

It's actually Sam who talks to Artie first.

They're standing in the middle of the locker room (er, well, Sam is, at least) while all of the other guys run and do drills and stuff.

"I'm sorry you have to sit out here and watch," Artie says.

"Yeah, me too," Sam replies without thinking. Then, he realizes how that could be taken. He kind of wants to backtrack, but at the same time, he really is sorry. It must suck to be sitting all the time and to not feel your legs. One of Sam's favorite things as a kid was just to stand on the beach and see how long he could take the searing sand beneath his toes before he had to go charging for the water. Sometimes, he misses California. Though, probably not as bad as Artie misses walking.

"It's okay that you said that," Artie informs him, "I know what you meant."

Sam smiles at that. It's like Artie understands everyone. He probably has to since he deals with all of the alienation that comes being the weird kid. One learns a lot about everyone that way. (Sam should know.)

Sam wants to change the subject, but he's low on topics and there's not really much two guys can talk about in a locker room. Before he can stop himself, he's apologizing again.

"So I'm sorry about you and Brittany, what she did wasn't okay."

"You know about that?" Artie asks. Sam isn't sure what's more depressing – the look of devastation on the cute, little, bespectacled face, or the fact that half the campus knows pretty much everything down to the exact shade of the burnt kitchen wallpaper. Just because Brittany can work Facebook, doesn't mean she knows how to work her webcam.

"Again, I'm really sorry," Sam says.

It gets quiet. Artie kind of sits there with that empty yet way too expressive look on his face, like he's watching an elephant give birth in high def when he expected a porno. Sam mostly thinks about how much it must suck to have your life out there like that. His thoughts go back to that one kid who had all of his business on the web and couldn't take it. Or any of the other kids who have committed suicide recently. Sam really doesn't want that to be Artie. He doesn't want that to be anyone. If he were famous enough, he'd make ten thousand 'It Gets Better' videos; but since basically no one knows who he is, he'll just have to make one speech and make it count.

"The first time really isn't that special," Sam states. Artie gazes on full of disbelief and maybe just a bit of hope. Sam continues, "I mean, for a bunch of people, it just kind of sucks. It's awkward, unless you're with someone experienced, which is in itself kind of awkward when you think about all the nerves that can go into it, or the conversations before. Then, think about all of those people who get drunk and their first time is some hazy memory that they're not one hundred percent sure about unless they track down whatever sap found them puking in the bathroom and stuck a hand down their pants. But, on the other side, think about how great it'll be next time. When you're with someone you know you want to share it with. When you're together and you can't stop smiling. When every time you see that person, you get this weird thought in your head that maybe this time it'll be everything you thought it would be and it turns out that it is. Think about how you'll feel and how it'll feel. Then, stop thinking about it because I totally don't want to hear about your future sex life."

Artie chuckles a bit. Sam figures that's enough for now. At least he's not ramming his chair into walls, or riding himself into the swimming pool.

"Thanks, man," Artie says.

And since Sam can't think of anything else to say, he simply replies, "Any time."

(But then again, there's no time he wouldn't be there for a friend.)

**

* * *

End Author's Note:** Please review.


End file.
